1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipole antenna assembly, and more particularly to an internal dipole antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,564,423, issued to Ke et al. on Jul. 21, 2009 and entitled with “print dipole antenna”, discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, a printed dipole antenna used in an electronic device comprises a PCB comprising a plurality of through holes, a grounding element located on one side of the PCB, a radiating element located on common side of the PCB with the grounding element, and a short circuit element located on the other side of the PCB and electrically connected with the radiating element and the grounding element by said through holes.
The short circuit and radiating element are disposed on two opposite surfaces of the PCB, and connect to each other by through holes. Such structure of the antenna will increase the cost of manufacturing the antenna.
Hence, an improved dipole antenna assembly is desired.